In recent years, a so-called chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) technique for physically polishing and flattening a semiconductor substrate in producing a device has been used in accordance with multilayer wiring on a surface of a semiconductor substrate. CMP is a method for flattening the surface of an object to be polished like a semiconductor substrate by using a polishing composition (slurry) containing abrasive grains such as silica, alumina, or ceria, an anti-corrosion agent, a surfactant, or the like. The object to be polished is silicon, polysilicon, silicon oxide film, silicon nitride, a wiring or a plug which consists of metal, or the like.
As CMP slurry for polishing silicon oxide, for example, an aqueous chemical machine polishing composition containing salt, soluble cerium, carboxylic acid and fumed silica is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a chemical machine polishing composition containing water, 0.1% by weight to 40% by weight of colloidal silica abrasive grains and 0.001% by weight to 5% by weight of an additive (pyridine derivative).